


it's a hell of a feeling though

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: clintucky fried chicken [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Dick Barton, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, idk what the term is for sleeping with the dick still in you but that, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: a quiet day with these two idiots who are in love and very into each other





	it's a hell of a feeling though

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh
> 
> i'm having an identity crisis and realizing that i'm now a porn writer
> 
> find me on twitter??? @_AMAMOT

It was a ‘stay in all day’ kinda day. Which happened to be more days than not, these days. Days at the compound where they could just be people rather than superheroes. Particularly, days where Bucky could stay in his and Clint’s own apartment and wear nothing but an obscenely short and frilly maid outfit.

He would bend over to wipe off the kitchen counter or dust off the TV console, sticking his ass out to display the plug up his ass that was nearly the size of Clint’s fist. He was needlessly cleaning, just to tempt his boyfriend into coming up behind him and fucking him.

Clint would watch him from the sofa, wearing only an oversized hoodie and his thick but mostly soft cock resting on his thigh. Some movie marathon had been on TV all day for him to watch in between fucking Bucky. He surprised himself more and more with his own stamina, not any guy his age could keep up with a super soldier.

A frilly skirt tented up by a hard dick came into Clint’s field of vision and he pretended to be annoyed. He pressed a kiss to the head of Bucky’s cock and looked up at him while jerking himself back to hardness.

“You want something baby?”

Bucky just turned around and stuck his ass into Clint’s face, pretending to straighten up the magazines on their coffee table. He felt two hands pull his cheeks apart and Clint sucked around his stretched rim. Clint moved the plug back and forth shallowly until pulling it out smoothly to shove two fingers in with no resistance.

“That good?” 

Bucky just hummed and pushed his legs further apart as he kept up the pretense of cleaning. Clint’s tongue licked alongside his fingers and got Bucky wet and sloppy, like he wasn’t already from their previous couplings in the day.

“I can just slide in ya…”

“If you must.” Bucky’s voice was rough with arousal but he sat himself down on Clint’s thighs regardless. 

He rutted back against the cock up against his ass before lifting up to feel the tip on his rim. Clint lifted up the skirt of his outfit with one arm and lined himself up with the other as Bucky began to sink backwards onto him.

Clint slipped in without a problem, his ample cock easing into Bucky thanks to the prior stretching of the plug. He slowly eased his way down and let himself be filled up while strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. 

“I’ve got you baby.” Clint’s voice was in his ear, always reassuring him.   
  
“I’m gonna ride you so hard, babe.” Bucky started rolling his hips on Clint and arching his back to accentuate his ass.

The back of his skirt was flipped up for Clint to see where he was entering Bucky. He could watch as his cock was slowly swallowed and relinquished by the tight heat around him. When he felt himself getting close he stroked down the satin outfit to reach under Bucky’s skirt and stroke him with the same pace that he was riding him.

“Come with me baby.”   
  
And they moved together through their climaxes with their names on each other’s lips, panting and gasping and hotly pressing against each other’s bodies. 

“I’m-” Bucky panted. “Rogers.”   
  
“Yeah.” Clint agreed to Bucky’s word to end their play. “JARVIS can you run a bath?”   
  
They heard the taps on their bathroom turn on and Clint slowly pulled the maid outfit up and over Bucky’s head. He shed his own hoodie after and curled over Bucky’s shoulder, still sheathed inside him and holding him close. 

“I love you so much.” Bucky whispered, turning his head to kiss Clint’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Clint squeezed him tight and felt as much of their skin that could physically be touching, touching. “You ready to wash up?”

“Mmmm” Bucky just hummed and wiggled a bit on Clint’s lap. “I don’t really wanna move from here.”

“Hmmm.” Clint felt his cock twitch a bit in agreement and leaned back, pulling Bucky with him and flipping the TV to their DVR. “J? Keep the bath warm.”

They woke up several hours later, Clint still inside Bucky and their netflix queue paused. When Clint tried to move, he just got a groan of protest and decided to just pull a blanket over them. It was just one of those ‘stay in all day’ days.

**Author's Note:**

> [heres buckys outfit i guess](https://assets.yandycdn.com/Products/RM_10087_MAID_PS07162019-3.jpg)


End file.
